


Tomco 2 Chapter 6

by NoMoreTurtles



Series: Tomco 2 [6]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M, meeting the parents in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreTurtles/pseuds/NoMoreTurtles
Summary: It's time for Marco to meet Tom's parents





	Tomco 2 Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this and the next chapter done for some time but failed to upload out of anxiety over their reception.

Prologue:

Tom arrives at Marco’s house mid day. “Marco!” Running to his boyfriend. “What’s up? You sounded a little nervous on the phone.”

Giving his boyfriend a kiss “I want to meet your parents.” He grabs Tom’s hand. “Is that okay with you?”

Tom almost falls over from emotion. “I mean… Yeah! If you want. I have to warn you though, my dad might try to murder you.” Half joking. “When?”

“Whenever you think is best. You met my parents so I think it’s only best that I meet yours.” A nervous smile on his face.

“Well… I could invite you to dinner next week. I could also invite Star and her mom if that’d be easier.” He offers.

“No. I should meet them on my own.” Firmly.

“Ok, I’ll let them know tonight. I should probably explain that I’m dating someone anyway.” He notices a warmth from Marco. Looking to see misty eyes. “Aw, don’t cry.” Wiping the tears from his face. “They’ll love you.” Kissing his forehead. “I’m already here, wanna get some dinner?” Flashing his wallet. “My treat.” Marco nods silently and the two go off to have a date.

 

Part 1:

Marco is dressed in his best suit and stiff as a board standing in front of the giant castle gate. “You sure about this?” Tom chimes in. “We don’t have to do this today.” Grabbing his hand.

“No. I’m ready. Let’s do this!” Getting himself amped. Tom waves his hand and the massive doors swing open causing a strong gust of wind. They walk into the main hall, hanging from the ceiling is a huge chandelier adorned with what look like human skulls. Marco gulps looking up at it. “Are those real?” Pointing to the decoration.

“Nah. They’re just decorative. My dad can’t stomach actual skulls anywhere in the castle. Don’t worry.” He releases his held breath. Out of nowhere a thin, almost skeletal looking man in a uniform stands at the bottom of the stairs. “Philip! This is my guest, Marco. Marco this is my family butler, Philip. He basically does everything; the cooking, the cleaning, watching the animals. Stuff like that.”

Philip shambles forward and bows his head to them. “Master Tom. It is good to see you again. It’s been too long.” He thrusts his bony hand forward. “Marco Diaz. Tom has mentioned you to me. It is a pleasure to meet you in person.”

Marco reaches out and shakes his hand. “Yeah. Nice to meet you.” Philip’s hand is cold as ice and sends shivers up his spine. “Wow. Cold.”

“You’re scared?” Philip inquires. “No need. I don’t bite.” A toothy grin grows on his face and his eyes go wide.

“Where are my folks?” Tom steps in.

“They are in the dining hall, awaiting your arrival.” He points to the farthest door across from the main entrance. “Will you be heading there now?”

“Yes.” Marco takes precedence. “We will”

Philip doesn’t answer. “Yes philip. We are.” facing Marco. “Sorry, he doesn’t often acknowledge other people outside of the family. Philip, you have permission to answer Marco anytime he is here.”

Philip looks Marco up and down for an uncomfortable minute. “Oh thank goodness, it really is hard to act “proper” all the time!” Laughing loudly. “Marco, it is awesome to meet you!” Grabbing his nonexistent gut. “So tell me! How long have you been dating “master Tom”” Mockingly.

Surprised by the sudden shift in tone. “Oh! Um. About two months now.”

Cupping his hands over his cheeks in shock. “What? And I’m only now meeting him? Thomas my boy, this is unacceptable!” Tom is just smiling coyly. “Well no matter. I will take you to the King and Queen now!”

Looking at Tom confused “Oh. Philip basically raised me, I’ve known him all my life so we’re basically best friends. He’s actually super chill- no pun intended. You’ll like him!” He explains.

“Wow. Cool.” They walk into a large room with a medium sized dining table in the middle. Across the room sits a small, meek man with brown hair and a crown. Beside him is a monstrous large red woman with horns and three glowing yellow eyes. They are both eating what looks like entire hams. “Are those your parents, Tom?” He whispers.

“There’s no need to whisper. Yes. My mother Wrathmelior the Queen of the underworld and my father Dave Lucitor the ruler of the realm. My parents.”

 

Part 2:

Dave looks to Marco and Tom. “Tom! Welcome home!” Waving them over. “This must be your girlfriend! Marci right?” The two approach them.

“No, dad. This is my boyfriend Marco. He wanted to meet you guys.” He pushes his boyfriend forward. “Marco, this is my dad.”

“Hello sir!” He shouts loudly. “It’s very nice to meet you.” Putting out his hand to shake. Dave attacks him with his eyes. “Um… I really enjoy dating Tom. He’s very nice.” Nervously sweating.

“Thomas. Can I speak to you privately?” He takes Tom into the other room leaving Marco alone with the colossal women. “I didn’t know you were into his type.”

“Guys? I didn’t either.”

Dave shakes his head “Not guys, although we need to discuss that… Humans.”

“How’d you know he was human? There’s plenty of species that look like him.” Confused.

“His clothes. Barely formal. Not to mention that hideous haircut.” Tom can feel his father’s disgust.

“What’s wrong with dating a human? He’s nice!”

“That’s not a very strong defense, son. What qualities should I agree with?” Being surprisingly diplomatic. “How did you meet?”

“He’s Star’s best friend. Star Butterfly.”

“Ugh. That girl is truly a disgrace to the Butterfly throne, I was ecstatic when she dumped you.” His contempt showing.

“Dad, I don’t like how you’re talking about my friends.” His anger hitting his dad like a dagger.

“Son, as heir to the Lucitor throne you have to not only uphold your family name but the reputation of your mother and I. Dating leads to marriage one day and while I understand the need to experiment and to sleep around to get your bearings but rumours spread like wildfire. If someone were to hear that my son, THE PRINCE! Were dating some hooligan human it could cause discourse in the kingdom. Do you realize this?” He’s starting to look extremely agitated.

“Why should it matter who or what I’m dating as long as I’m happy?” Unable to look him in the eyes.

Getting on one knee and putting his hand on his son’s shoulder. “Sometimes when ruling you have to do things that hurt or that won’t make you happy. It’s part of being a strong leader. Do you understand?” Suddenly calm.

“No!” Shooting flames from his feet. “I don’t understand. It’s as if being king just means that I can’t be with who I love.” The word slips past his teeth. “Yes, dad. I love him.”

“What?” Flabbergasted. “How long did you say you’ve been dating him?”

“Two months.” Blunt “I said it first.”

Dave looking at the tapestry on the walls. “Well… I love your mother. I suppose I can look past the connotations of this if you truly are happy with this boy. Of course I still wish to speak with him alone.” He takes his son by the shoulder and pulls him back into the dining hall where Marco and Wrathmelior are sitting and laughing.

“Marco. Was it?” Dave calls over.

“Yes sir, your wife is very nice.” Looking up at the laughing demon woman.

“I’m glad you get along but don’t think this means I’ll immediately like you. Come. I’d like to speak with you privately.” Gesturing him over. They go to the main hall. “So, Marco. What do you think of my son?”

“I think he’s very charming and kind. He cares an awful lot for me too as it seems.” On his best behavior. “I’ll admit when I first met him he wasn’t the nicest person… actually he tried to kill me more than once and had an obsession with Star. That was a long time ago however and he’s become a more gentle person, at least to me.”

Clearing his throat. “Yes, my son has always been difficult with things he’s fond of or with things he dislikes. I will say he seems much more collected today. Last time he visited he almost tore the ceiling down because his food was overcooked. His temper was a problem with me because you can’t rule a kingdom and throw a hissy fit over every little thing.”

“Last time I spoke to Brian he was very proud that Tom had put his emotions towards something positive.”

“Who is Brian?” It occurs to Marco that Tom is a little distant from his parents.

“Brian is Tom’s anger management coach. He keeps Tom on the straight and narrow.”

“I see, Tom never mentioned he was in anger management.” The tension rises slightly. “Still, I am glad that he took the initiative to seek that kind of help. It shows he really cares about his issues.”

An awkward silence falls over them. “So.”

“So?” Dave returns.

“So what is this? A parental interrogation?”

“If that’s what you think this is then I suppose it is. Why? Are you nervous?”

“Not even slightly.” He lies. “I wanted to ask you something, your highness.” His leg noticeably shaking. “I want to ask for your blessing to date your son… Wait, let me rephrase that. I humbly ask for your royal permission to date your son Tom Lucitor.” Getting on his knees bowing.

“Marco.” Stern. “Get up.” Marco stands up stiffly. “I have no say over who Tom dates, nor do I have any reason to care, so long as Tom understands his royal obligations and as long as whoever he chooses doesn’t cause him any long term pain. Star Butterfly is someone who I dislike but due to my own obligations with the Butterfly family I have to bite my tongue. So to answer your query, yes you may continue to date him. However.” Dave lunges forward and grabs Marco by the collar. “If you cause him the same pain as done by Princess Butterfly, I will not hesitate to destroy you. Tom may be fond of you but you hold no royal lineage. You mean nothing to me.” Releasing him.

Marco rubs his sore neck. “I promise sir, I will never hurt your son. If I do I’ll save you the trouble and destroy myself.” Before Dave can interject Tom appears in the far doorway with tears in his eyes. “Tom?”

He runs over and grabs marco lovingly. “You’re the friggin best.” Backing up but still holding him. “I love you Marco Diaz.” Kissing him passionately.

“Ahem.” Dave interrupts. “If you two are done, we have plenty of food to eat.” Gesturing them back to the banquet hall. “Dig in. We have a ton of ham and beef.” They enjoy a pleasant dinner telling stories about how they met and their many dates. “That’s not a date! A date is supposed to be fun!” Dave mocks. “The first date I had with your mother was a riverboat ride through the lava and we nearly sunk after your mother had a laughing fit!” Wrathmelior groans and starts blushing. “Sorry dear but it’s the truth.” All of them laughing.

“What time is it?” Marco inquires.

“A quarter to eight earth time.” Tom points to his watch.

“Well this was certainly a night to remember. Thank you your highnesses for the lovely meal but I have to return home before nine. Tom would you mind showing me the exit?”

“Not at all. Mom, Father. I’ll see you guys in a month or so, thanks for showing me and Marco a good time.” He grabs Marco’s hand and leads him out. “Hey, can I stay at your place tonight?” He doesn’t give a reason but Marco agrees happily. “Great, thanks babe.” Kissing him lightly on the cheek.

“Tom! You're Not leaving without saying goodbye are you?” Philip stops them before they reach the exit. “Marco! I have strong hopes for you and master Tom. Don’t disappoint.” He says sliding down the railing of the main staircase. 

“Philip. I won’t!” Marco high-fives the bony man and Tom gives him a fist bump.

“Farewell you two! Come visit again soon!” Waving them off as they enter Tom’s carriage.

“That was awesome! Your parents really care about you. I can tell.” Marco exclaims shaking the carriage with wild gestures. “I’ll admit it was pretty badass what your dad did talking to me. I respect that.” He puts his head on Tom’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you like them.” Tom thinks to what his dad said about Marco. “Hey, you don’t think it’d be wrong for us to date?”

Jolting up. “Why would you ask that? You’re happy right?” Worried.

“Of course I’m happy! I couldn’t be happier with anyone else. It’s just what my dad said earlier. He said I have royal obligations to uphold. That rumours of me dating a human with no regal connections could “cause discourse in the kingdom” I don’t know that he’s completely wrong. Either way I don’t care! I love being with you.” Reassuring.

“It’s not as if we’re getting married, at least not anytime soon. We have time to figure this out. Besides, if we weren’t together who would I spend my nights with?” Teasing Tom. Marco wraps his arms around Tom and nuzzles up to his chest. They arrive promptly at Marco’s house kissing each other all the way inside. They land on the couch and cuddle until they fall asleep.

 

Part 3:

Star comes down the stairs to find Marco and Tom on the couch, Tom missing his shirt. “That’s super gay.” She says tiredly walking to the kitchen.

Marco wakes up hearing this comment. He gently removes Tom’s arm and follows Star. “Yeah, what of it?” He asks in regard to her comment.

“How was meeting the rulers of hell? I bet they weren’t as flaming as you two are.” Joking.

“It was nice-ish. Tom’s dad threatened my life and I think he almost wanted to kill me right there and then. Wrathmelior was extremely pleasant, though I couldn’t understand her in the slightest, she’s all groans and growls.” He goes for the cereal behind Star.

“Wrathy is a sweet little bunny, Dave is… well he’s not the ruler of hell for nothing. I remember when I dumped Tom he wanted me hanged but it was hashed out between him and my father.” 

Tom walks in groggily “I remember that. Good morning Star.” He waves lazily kissing Marco on the cheek. “Hey babe. Thanks for letting me stay the night.” Smiling softly

“Not a problem. How’d you sleep?” Looking over to him. “And where is your shirt?”

“Oh, sorry, I got sweaty last night and threw it off not thinking.” Marco looks him up and down, admiring his physique. “What’s that gay look for?” Tom asks.

“No reason. I didn’t realize you were so jacked.” He squeaks. “You look good.” Blushing deeply

“Do you need some privacy Marco?” Star chimes in.

“I’m good, thanks to the peanut gallery.” Glaring at her. “Where did your shirt go anyway, Tom?”

“In the living room somewhere. Need me to put it on?” He teases.

“If you don’t mind, I wouldn’t want my parents to see you like this.” He lies. “I’ll help you find it.” They enter the Den and Marco, surprisingly, grabs Tom’s hand and spins him around to lay one on him. Tom quickly returns the kiss and somehow they end up on the floor. “Wow.”

“I know! When did you get so…forward?” Tom teases.

“About ten minutes ago I guess.” Laying his head on Tom’s muscular chest. “I had no idea how you looked without a shirt.”

“Should I leave or are you two gonna get up soon?” Star, still tired, asks bluntly.

They look up at her and start laughing. Tom looks under the sofa “I found my shirt.” He reaches over and grabs it from under the seat. Marco gets up and lets him put it back on. “Thanks. Sorry Star. For what it’s worth I didn’t see that coming either.” He giggles.

Marco helps Tom off the floor. “I didn’t either.”

 

Epilogue:

Tom and Marco leave the house to go have a day at the boardwalk.


End file.
